


Distract and Sedate

by hpgirl17



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl17/pseuds/hpgirl17
Summary: Ronan is gasoline, Adam is car keys.





	Distract and Sedate

Ronan had always sensed that he was not meant for the world or maybe the world was not meant for him. He drove too fast and drank too much and held the hand of a boy who was almost as broken as he was. He didn’t know if he was trying to lose himself or find himself. It was what Adam would dub a “rough day” one that, no matter how the time was spent, it was wasted. Ronan’s mind was nowhere and everywhere. He couldn’t get comfortable in his bed or the chair or the fields or his skin. His skin felt too small and he imagined unzipping it, a snake shedding its skin. The thought soothed him in some dark way. He itched to break something. To hear the screech of metal as a car caved in trapping Prokopenko or Kavinsky or himself. He wanted to feel the dull pain of his wrapped hands after a match with Declan or Matthew or a punching bag but he couldn’t bring himself to head to the barn that offered him a selection of gloves and weights and bags designed for this type of day. He was endlessly tired and endlessly angry a combination that had led him down many a dark path. When Adam stumbled home after a day at the garage smelling of gasoline and streaked with oil, Ronan was in a bad way. And even though Adam had homework that was due the next day and he hadn’t had a minute to himself since he left the Barns at 7:45 that morning he tossed Ronan the keys to the BMW. The BMW was nothing compared to the Pig but its sleek beauty offered a hell of a lot more speed. And like they did more often than not Adam and Ronan finished their day hurtling down the highway, their hands intertwined.


End file.
